Love Cycle
by MixedPairings101
Summary: Strangers. Friends. Best Friends. Love. Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Heartbreak. This is the Love Cycle. Or is it? RobXStar BBXRae CyXBee JinxXKid Dedicated to "I'm Not A Princess"
1. Just A Normal Day

**Well, this is my first fan-fic and I really hope you guys like it! This story is dedicated to "I'm Not A Princess". She came up with the plot, characters, and drama! So… all thanks to her! Round of an applause, please! Woo! Anyways, I'm gonna write the chapter and see what she says… well, wish me luck!**

* * *

_You gone too far!_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Is this what you came for?_

_Well, this means war!_

"Kori!" someone yelled. I jumped and took my earphones out of my ears.

"Huh?"

"I said, "School is starting! We're going to be late!" Rachel, my best friend yelled. I gasped, put my iPod away, and hurried towards 1st period.

Luckily, the bell rang as soon as we got there. "Phew! That was close!" I said. She scoffed. "Yea! This is the 3 time this week! You really gotta lay off the Nickelback. It's distracting you." she reasoned. It was my turn to scoff.

"Well, it's not my fault that they're the bomb!" I yelled. She laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well, I can't argue there. All I'm saying is that don't let it go through your studies" she held out a finger. "Yes, mommy" I faked whimpered. She laughed again.

"Class! To your seats!" Mr. Smith yelled to the class. Me and Rachel said our good-byes and I went to my seat.

* * *

**RING!**

"Class! Remember! I'm assigning partners for the Science Fair 2 weeks from now!" the 8th period teacher yelled as the class left the room.

"Just one more day, Kor. One more day until the weekend" I told myself. I smiled and walked towards my locker. Luck for me, its close by to Rachel's locker.

My smile went bigger.

"Ooo! What are you smiling at?"

"Holy crap, Rach! You scared the hell outta me!"

"Really? I thought you were going to heaven" she smiled. I laughed and opened my locker. "Very funny" I grinned. "I am, am I?" she asked. I grabbed my backpack, shoved my notebooks in, and closed my locker.

"Well, you seem extra cheery today"

"Well, maybe because I had a good day today"

"Ok? Homework or not?"

"NOT! Woo! If Mrs. Martinez keeps this up, she just might become my favorite teacher" she explained.

I huffed. "Wow. I wonder what made her change her personality" I asked myself. "It's because of her new boyfriend, duh! Everyone in the whole school is talking about it!"

"Oh! That's what Rosalie was talking about"

"Yes!"

"I feel dumb, dude"

"Haha. Don't be. Come on, my mom's here" Rachel walked faster. I smiled then gasped.

"Wait, Rachel. I forgot something! I'll be right back!" I yelled. I didn't wait for her responds. I nearly ran towards Mr. Johnson's classroom.

I opened the door to find him and a guy I have never seen before.

"Please, Mr. Johnson! I can't fail this class! Let me do extra credit! Please" the guy was asked the teacher. Mr. Johnson's eyes lift up.

"Oh! Miss Anders! What can I help you?" he complete ignored the guy. I frowned.

"I-I just need to turn something in" I continue frowning. "Very well, both of you, come to my desk" he said. The guy grunted and turned around.

I recognized him. He was in my 8th period science, which Mr. Johnson teaches.

The first that came to my mind was, _"How could you fail Science?"._ I chuckled a bit and walked to his desk at the same time as he did.

"Miss Anders, what assignment is it?" Mr. Johnson asked. I took out my paper and handed it to him. "It's the one where I was absent last Friday. I was meaning to turn it in today, but I forgot it in my locker. My bad" I smiled. He smiled.

"Of course. Let me just put this in the computer" he stood up and left the room.

I had a strange feeling that I was being watched.

My feelings were correct.

I turned around to find the guy staring at me very angrily. "What?" I asked him.

"You shouldn't have come" he snarled. I took a step back. Then, I narrowed my eyes to him. "Well, it's not my fault that you're failing Science" I scoffed.

He growled. "Watch it. I'm not afraid to punch a girl" he smiled. I rolled my eyes. "I bet I could take you down" I faced my whole body towards him. I gasped silently.

He wasn't kidding that he would punch a girl. He was in a fighting stance alright. "Try" he glared. I huffed and also took a fighting stance. We growled at each other.

"I'm bac- Whoa" I heard Mr. Johnson said. I looked to see him wide-mouth opened and staring at us. I turned to look at the guy. We took off our fighting stances at the same time, though I could see that he still had that growl in his eyes.

"Here you go, Miss Anders. And Mr. Grayson. I'm sorry but the only way you could get a least a B- is the Science Fair. Oh! That reminds me! I need to continue assigning partners! Now, off you go!" he pushed both of us out of the room and shut the door.

I didn't dare look in his way, and I don't think he's looking my way. We stood there for a long time before my stupid mouth opened.

"I hope I don't get you as my partner" I growled and look at him. He still had that growl in his eyes. "I hope I don't get **you** as my partner either!" he growled back. I narrowed my eyes, and walked away. I turned around to see him walking away also, but the opposite direction. I shook my head and ran outside.

"THERE YOU ARE! COME ON!" Rachel screamed and pulled me towards the car. She shut the door and her mom started the engine.

"What took you so long?" Ms. Roth asked. I sighed. "Let's just say boy troubles" I groaned. Rachel nodded. "So, should we drop you home?" she asked me. I nodded and sighed.

"Yea. I guess. I hope my sister isn't there" I whispered. Ms. Roth took a right turn and in a blink of an idea, she was parked on my driveway.

"So… see ya later?" Rachel asked. I smiled…. Just a bit. "Yea…" I said and hugged her. "Thanks again, Miss Roth" I said to her mom.

"No problem, sweetie. Remember, we all always here when you need us" she said in that reassuring smile. "Thanks! I won't forget!" I smiled and closed the car door. I turned to look at my home.

_Home. I haven't called it that since… Not now, Kori. Just get inside, ignore Komi, get dinner, and lock myself in my room…. Again, I thought. _

I sighed and walked into the house of terror.

"Where have you been?" Komi yelled in her screeching voice. "School. And was turning in homework" I said monotone. Thanks to Rachel, she helped me hide my voice.

"You know, if you were a good sister, you would get me some boys that I could _**flirt**_ with. No. Instead you be a goody-goody! You try to hide yourself so no guy could lay you! You're so weak! You know that! WEAK!" she screamed and I slammed my door.

"Only a few more months" I repeated to myself. Then, I felt the tears come back. It was a daily routine. I come home, Komi is either drunk or drugged and started to scream at me, then I would lock myself in the room and start to cry while doing homework and eating. Then, I would fall asleep to my iPod music while Komi gets layed by God knows how many guys.

I started to cry harder.

I decide to take a shower before I do homework. I walked inside my bathroom and shut the door. Before I removed my clothes, I stared in the mirror.

I had my mother's skin. A glow olive skin.

I also had her hair. Cherry-red hair. I almost look exactly like my mother, except for my eyes.

My emerald green eyes.

I got those from my father. The tears threatened to come out again. I held them back, and got into the shower.

When I finished, I changed into my favorite pj's and put on my iPod in my ears. I have a feeling for Evanescence. I put on the song "Bring Me To Life". It was always my favorite song from them. I started to hum with them while I did my calculus homework. When I finished, I put it away and started to fall asleep to Skillet.

_Just another family torn_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now…._

Before I went to sleep, I muttered, "I need a hero.. to save me now".

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that kind of sucked. I didn't know how to start the beginning so…. Yea. Anyways, how to you guys like it? I gotta see if "I'm Not A Princess" likes the chapter. So, if ya do, PLEASE leave a comment to her saying that you love it or hate it! Don't matter! So… see ya next time… I hope :D**


	2. Lab Partners!

**Author's Note: Well, she liked it.. so I'm continuing! WOO! Round of applause for "I'm Not A Princess"! Alright! To the reviewers….**

**Guest(#1): Oh! Thanks! I LOVE all of those artists! Haha! Also, thanks for the brownie points :D**

**Evi: I'm sorry that I didn't make the characters with their personalities. But I could explain most of them. Starfire; well, she's going through a rough time right now, ok? How would feel if your parents died, and had to live with your evil sister? And Robin; well, it's part of the plot line. So, he had to be ****confrontational. I'm sorry about Raven though. I really didn't mean for her to be happy. Hehe. My bad. I'll work on it.**

**TheBrokenGirl: Again, I'm sorry for making Raven a bit too happy. And I'll try to fix my grammar mistakes too ! Oh! And Raven didn't get a new boyfriend, Mrs. Martinez did!**

**Guest(#2): ….. This isn't ****MY**** plotline, dude. So, I can't change it. I am writing on what ****she**** told me to do. So, sorry.**

**Hiyorichan96: Thanks! I will! :D**

**MyHopelessDream: Right about….. NOW! Haha! LOL! :D**

* * *

**Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-**

I slammed my alarm clock down. I guess I hit it too hard, because it broke in half. I gasped and shot up out of bed. "Dang it" I muttered. I grabbed the sticky notes from my side desk and wrote, "Buy new clock" and put it on my "notes wall".

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Then, it hit me.

Today was _Friday_. I smiled really big and clasped my hands together. I quickly hopped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and popped out.

I wrapped a towel around my neck and nearly ran towards my closet. I stood there for a minute before I chose my outfit.

I chose an off-shoulder V-neck striped pink shirt, some random jeans, and my white flats. I smiled and walked back into the bathroom. I put a bit mascara and lip gloss. Then, I grabbed my phone and checked the time.

_7:05_

"Sweet!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and took out waffles. My mouth watered just by looking at them already. I put them in the toaster and pulled the switch.

"KORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" screamed my sister with her screeching voice. I rolled my eyes walked towards her room. I knocked her door.

"KORRRRRRIIIIIII!" she screamed again. I slammed the door open.

"What?" I snarled.

"Did you get my breakfast ready? I'm hungry" she whined. I faked smiled and sort-of bowed. "Of course. Now, why don't you take a shower and I'll go finished fixing it" I said in a faked voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Whatever. Just make sure my perfectly amazing breakfast is waiting" she snapped and got out of bed.

I screamed, covered my eyes, and ran out the door. When I reached the kitchen, I uncovered my eyes and sighed.

"I really wish I could un-do that" I growled. _POP!_

"Oh! Waffles are done! Got to go!" I whispered. I ran to my room, grabbed my backpack, ran back down, grabbed the waffles, and ran out the door.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Just in time" I smiled and waved. The car parked right in front of me and the driver opened the door.

"Hi!" Rachel said. I smiled. "Hi!" I replied and hugged her.

"Evil witch?" she asked. I nodded. "Yep, but worst this time. I still wish I could un-do that" I shuddered. She chuckled a bit.

"I don't wanna know" she said and parked the car. I grabbed my backpack and headed into school. We both hurried and walked to our lockers.

"Hurry! Before the-". Too late.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

"Man! Let's go dude!" I yelled and slam the door.

* * *

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

I smiled and walked out of 7th period.

_One more class, Kor. Just one more class._

I smiled again and hurried to Science. When I walked in, I found _**him**_ sitting in the back. I rolled my eyes and sat in my usual seat. Right by my other friend, Karen.

"Hi, Kori!" she yelled and hugged. I laughed and hugged her back. "Do you have to be so loud?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe" she smiled.

I shook my head. "Oh, Karen" I sighed then smiled. She smiled back.

"So, anything new?" I asked.

"Yea! Did you hear? Mrs. Martinez got dumped yesterday" she said. I gasped.

"Oh, boy"

"What? What happened?"

"Rachel is not going to enjoy today" I said. We laughed.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

"Class! To your seats" Mr. Johnson yelled. We both rolled our eyes and sat down. "Alright class. Here's what we're going to do today. First, we will have a long test about the periodic table-" he was cut off by the class.

"Oh! Stop your groaning! It's only about the green section; to put it in simple form" he snapped. I bet you the whole class rolled our eyes.

"Alright. You have 45 minutes to complete the test. Afterwards, I will announce the pairings for the Science Fair. No talking, texting, cheating is allowed during this test. I should hear nothing but the clicking of my computer" he said while passing them out.

"You may begin" he said and went back to his desk.

_45 Minutes Later_

"Stop! Drop your pencils! Erica and Greg. May you please collect the test and bring them to my desk" he snapped. When they were done and went back to their desks, Mr. Johnson stood up in the front of the class with a clipboard.

"Now, before I begin naming, I don't want any whining and there is no trading! Understood?" he narrowed his eyes to the class.

We muttered, "Yea. Yes, sir. Alright. Whatever" back to him.

He nodded.

"Very well. Jane and Henry. Jacob and Daniel. Sally and Tommy. Naomi and Logan. Alex and Angel. Stephanie and Ariana. Harry and Erica. Karen and Garfield. Frank and Betty. Ed and Ned. Katherine and Bell. Wendy and Verdana. Shiela and Yang. Megan and Azul. Maria and Patricia. Greg and Hunter. And lastly, Richard and Kori. Remember, no trading! I will be at my desk if anyone needs me" he said.

When he sat down, things went chaos. People started to run for his desk. Other went to meet their partners. And other people stood there and were laughing at the other people.

I stood up before I froze in my tracks.

_Who in the world was Richard?_

I looked around to find _**him**_, almost yelling at Mr. Johnson. Then, Mr. Johnson raised both of his hands. "HEY!" he yelled.

Everyone shut their mouths.

"Listen to me, everyone! You all have to deal with it. I am not changing any partners what so ever! Now, I suggest all of you should meet your partners and make a plan for the science fair. Is that clear?" he raised his voice.

"Yea" we mumbled.

"Good. Now, get to work!" he yelled and sat in his chair. No one moved.

"Hurry! You only have 5 minutes!" he yelled again. Everyone scrambled to the center of the room. Then, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"Hey!" I yelled. Before I could blink, I was standing in front of a short blonde guy. Then, I heard Karen's voice.

"Kori, this is Garfield, my partner. Garfield, this is one of my good friends, Kori" she smiled. I smiled back and took out my hand.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled to him. He smiled back and shook it. "Nice to meet you too" he let go. "So, do you have any idea who is the world is Richard?" I asked him.

He paused for a minute.

"Oh yea! He's that guy with the shades and black hoodie" he pointed behind me.

I turned around.

_No….._

It was that kid! Uh… Grayson! Richard Grayson.

I quickly turned back.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Karen put a hand on my shoulder. "It's- It's- It's that kid! He-He" I stuttered. "Whoa! Calm down, Kori! Just start from the beginning" Garfield said and sat on the desk. I took 3 deep breaths and explained.

"Well, I came to Mr. Johnson's class yesterday to drop off my homework and I saw him, begging him to not fail this class. Mr. Johnson ignored him and took my homework away and went outside of the classroom. Then, he got really mad and started to blame me that he was so close to crack Mr. Johnson. Blah Blah Blah" I said.

"Whoa" Garfield widened his eyes.

"Did he hurt you?" Karen looked at Richard then back at me.

"No. But we did almost get into a fight" I said slowly.

"WHAT?!" Karen yelled. Everyone stared at her.

"I'm gonna beat his-" Garfield was about to say but I cut him off. "Is he looking this way?" I asked him. He looked and shook his head.

"Nah, he's not- He's totally looking this way" he said. I eeped and clenched my fists.

"Don't worry, Kor. It's not like he's gonna come over- He's coming over" she said in the same tone as Garfield.

I eeped again.

"Calm down, Kori. I mean, you had to meet him sooner or later" Karen reasoned. "You're right. Let's get this over with" I sighed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Hi" he said. I bit my lip. "Uh.. Hi" I said back.

"So, we're partners. So much for luck, huh? Anyways, come over my house tomorrow so we could get started" he said in a monotone; not moving his eyes from mine. He opened his notebook and ripped a piece of paper.

"Be there around 2:30. See yea later" he said and handed me the paper. For a split second, I thought he smiled.

The, it was gone; and so was he.

"Whoa. You could tell he didn't like it one bit" Garfield spoke first. We all nodded. "So, see yea tomorrow?" Gar asked Karen. She nodded. "Yep! Make sure you bring your ideas and I'll have mine" she smiled. They did the "common" handshake.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

Everyone wooed as we all got out of the classroom. I just grinned. Besides the fact that my partner and I hate each other, this was an ok day.

"Hey." Rachel came next to me.

"What? Bad day?" I asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" she growled. I laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! Man! That took forever! Well, I hoped that you enjoyed that! Especially you, "I'm Not A Princess". Tell me how you like it! See yea!**

**Favorite**

**Follow**

**Review: Flamers, Awesomeness, Everything welcome. Except suggestions. Those go to "I'm Not A Princess".**


	3. Just a Dream?

**Author's Note: Holy crab! How much have I not updated? Two months? A year?! Oh my gosh! I m so sorry guys! I have TONS of excuses, but let's get to the story! Wait! Before that, the reviewers!**

**I'm Not A Princess: Hehehe… Maybe an argument on this chapter.. Maybe XD**

**Hey-wazup-stalker: Thanks! I appreciate that! XD**

**Jaqui101: Thanks for the feedback too! I'll try to post sooner!**

**robstarfan723: Thanks! I'll try! :D**

**teentitansluver: Hahaha thanks! And I know, right?! Talk about drama!**

**UrNotWorthIt: You really think I'm awesome?! Yay! That made me happy! Ok! I'll try to post sooner!**

**IfYouOnlyKnewMe: Aww.. I'm sorry.. I'll try to update sooner :)**

**YouJustSeeThruMe: OMG!1 I am soooooooooo sorry that I made you; all of you wait for about a month now! I'll try to update sooner cause of freakin school and homework.**

**Okay! Now, what y'all been waiting for! Chapter 3! Yay! Let's see how it goes!**

* * *

We got outside to find her mom, waiting for us. She honked the horn.

"Hurry, girls! I have a doctor's appointment" she yelled. We ran as fast as we could. By the time we reached the car, we both couldn't breathe.

"Did you guys have a nice day today?" her mom asked.

We only nodded.

"Yea besides the fact that my science partner hates me... I'm good" I replied. Her mom stopped the car for a red light. "What? Why? Do I need to have a talk with her?" she asked; now continued driving. I shook my head quickly.

"No, Arella. I'm fine. And it's a guy" I said. She slowly nodded. "Just be careful" she replied and turned to Rachel.

"And how was school sweetie?"

"Horrible"

"Why? Did Mr. Henson kick you out again?"

"No… just that Mrs. Martinez got dumped yesterday"

"… and you're sad for her?"

"No! She just gave us homework" Rachel yelled and turned and faced the window. Her mom laughed and stroked her hair. "Oh honey" she simply said.

Arella made a turn and I was "home". I sighed heavily. "Great. My sister is here" I growled. "Want me to go with you?' Rachel asked again. She always asks. I shook my head.

"No thanks… I got it" I said. I didn't want Rachel to see the horrible scene that is about to happen. I got out of the car and started to plug in my earphones. "See you later" Rachel called out when they drove away.

I sighed again.

"Let's go" I growled again and headed towards the door. I didn't even open the door before I heard my sister's screams and moans coming from inside. My frown turned bigger. I raised the volume from my iPod and went inside.

I looked around.

Cigars. Vodka. Victoria Secret. Ecstasy.

_Rich guy, _I thought. I rolled my eyes and quickly went upstairs. I opened my bedroom door to find it a mess.

I frowned again.

"Damn you, Komi" I yelled. She went through my stuff again. She does every time she wants to make an impression. I threw my backpack on my bed and slammed the door.

"I need a shower" I said to myself. I quickly grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower. The hot boiling water stung my skin, but after a while, I felt relieved.

When the water started to get colder, I turned it off and got out. I slowly changed into my Pjs and got out of the bathroom. I sighed again and started to clean the mess Komi left for me.

By the time I was done, the clock read, 9:13. I opened my math book and started to do my homework.

_5x+3y=6; solve for x and y._ I groaned. "This is going to be a long night' I said, plugging my earphones back in. Luckily, my sister and whoever guy she's with is done. I scrolled down my iPod songs and chose "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace.

_I feel it everyday_

_It's all the same_

Those first two lines always get me. I felt a tear, threaten to fall. I blinked a few times and continued. The rest of the song, I bobbed my head towards the beat. When I finally finished all my homework, I looked at the clock again.

10:36

I sighed as I fixed my books and backpack on my bookshelf. Then, I went outside on my balcony. I always come here to think and sometimes cry.

Today seems different.

Today I just wanted to enjoy the view. Today just felt ok. I sat down and sighed. I leaned my head back and enjoyed the sound of my music.

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

'_Cause we don't have long_

_Gonna make the most of it_

_Today, I'm gonna laugh my enemies_

_Reach out to somebody who needs me_

_Make a change; make the world a better place_

'_Cause tomorrow could be one day too late_

I smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Hope you're happy up there, Mom. Dad, you better take care of her" I giggled. I noticed it the sky was getting darker and the wind getting chillier. I shivered and went back inside.

My eyes seemed to get heavier and heavier. I decided to go to sleep. I turned off the light and crawled into bed. I tuned in a song that always makes me fall asleep.

_Even I say_

_It will be alright_

_Still, I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_And again we try_

_To just say alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

I smiled underneath the covers before I was drifted into nothingness.

* * *

_I was in Mr. Johnson's classroom. He wasn't in the class though. Instead, Richard was there; holding a bouquet full of roses._

_Then, I realized, no one was there but us. He was smiling at me and walking towards me. I felt my own lips smile back and my legs moving as well. When we reached each other, he smiled really big and handed me the roses._

"_Here, I bought them for you… because they reminded me of you" he said, not taking his eyes off mine .I blushed and looked away. _

"_Aww… you shouldn't have" I replied back. He again smiled. _

"_But I wanted to. What kind of a boyfriend wouldn't buy his amazingly beautiful girlfriend flowers?" he asked and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_I guess, not a very good one" I said; the bouquet suddenly disappeared. I looked up to meet his eyes, and he is mine._

_Suddenly, it felt like the world suddenly stopped. I held my breath. His face got closer and closer to mine. When he almost reached my lips, he hesitated. I remembered how to breathe and filled in the gap._

_Then, the world seemed to spin around us. He broke the kiss, and reality came back._

"_Kori… I know we only been going out for about 5 months but… I have huge feelings for you. I can't even describe them. I-uh.. I love you… and I want you to be mine forever" he said and started to kneel on one knee. _

_I gasped and put my hands on my mouth._

"_Kori, will you marry me?" he asked me. I couldn't talk. I couldn't breathe. _

"_I-I-I" I stuttered._

* * *

I woke up in sweat. I gasped, held my chest together with my hand, and breathed heavily.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream" I kept repeating myself. The thing was, it seemed so real.

Too real.

When I got my breathing in control, I glanced at the clock.

9:25

I groaned and fell back on my bed.

"Why would I be dreaming about him? I don't even like him or know him!" I reasoned. Then, I remember someone telling me about dreams.

"_If you dreamed about someone, it means they thought about you last"._

I shook my head. "That could never happen for real" I said.

_Could it?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Guys! Soooo Sorry for the long wait! Man! High school IS hella tough! I have tons of homework like every day and it sucks! Say BOO to homework! Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed that little dream of her and Richard! I thought that was pretty cute. Anyways, I'll try to update soon! See yea! Again, a round of applause to "I'm Not A Princess"! **


	4. Wayne's Manor

**Author's Note: Well, you could kill me now. I totally broke my promise and I'm really sorry about that. I got really behind of schoolwork and don't get me started on the boy drama. *Sigh* Anyways, here another chapter for you guys! But as always, the reviewers.**

_**Egyptiandude990: Yea… her life sucks… but it will get better, trust me :) and thanks!**_

_**Different Is Better: Aww! Thanks very much! And pretty soon ^.^ Sorry if it's taking long**_

_**I'm Not A Princess: Thanks again for another beautiful review! Again, I thank you for the plot and idea and that stuff! Round of applause everyone! Haha! Anyways, I thought it was true, so that's what I put. And so sorry for not updating sooner D:**_

_**Teentitansluver: I think… no… this is the chapter that they will meet up! xD And thank you for the review!**_

_**robstarfan723: Yes! A boo to homework! Haha! Thank you for the review as well! ^.^**_

_**Ishipyousohard13: I will continue, and thanks! I love those songs! ^.^**_

_**UrNotWorthIt: Pretty soon! Sorry if this is taking forever! D: And so sorry for the really late update! And thanks :)**_

_**jaqui101: Soooooooooooooo Sorry for taking forever! D: But its here now!**_

**Thanks to all the reviewers and now…. Chapter Four! The Wayne's Manor! Oh! And really fast, the songs were, "One Day Too Late" by Skillet and "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace in the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I tossed and turn on the bed. No matter how hard I tried to fall asleep, I just simply couldn't. I sighed and gave up. Instead, I pulled myself out of my bed and went to the bathroom. After I used it, I slipped on my bunny slippers and opened my bedroom door.

The smell hit me instantly.

I was about to puke.

The smell of vodka filled the entire room and I felt very dizzy. I had to hold myself on the railing so that I don't on the floor. Somehow, I managed to get down the stairs and stood straight. I took a deep breath in my hand and held my breath as I ran to open the windows and doors.

After I opened the last window, I took a deep breath. _Better, I thought._ I smiled a bit and headed towards the kitchen. I looked around.

Once.

Twice.

And finally, had to settle with waffles. I smiled in delight. "I wanted some bacon and eggs as well, but I'll get them later" I said to myself. I closed the fridge door and started to mix the ingredients.

"Kori!" my sister yelled.

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore her.

"Bitch! Shut the fuck up!" I heard the man yell. "Bitch! This is my fucking house! I can scream if I want to!" my sister screamed back. "Fine! Fuck you! I'm outta here!" he yelled. Then, I heard my sister's whimpers and cries saying, "Baby.. please don't go" and other shit like that.

The door opened to find a man, about mid-20s with long black hair and green eyes. You could see his abs from the white skinny shirt he's wearing. He muttered something under his breath and started to walk towards the door. I huffed softly, rolled my eyes, and went back to cooking. I heard the footsteps stop. I turned back to see him, smiling at me. He whistled, winked and did the "call me" sign and left.

I groaned in disgust.

"Good luck with that, asshole" I swore. Took out the waffle maker and started to pre-heat it. When it was done, I spread out the batter and waited.

Then, the nightmare came out of her den. "Wait, Daniel! Dannie-boo! Wait!" she screams. She ran out the front door. When the door shut, I burst out laughing. Laughing so hard that the bowl in my hands almost falls to the ground.

_Ding!_

I squealed in delight. I quickly took out the waffles, still cracking up. When the door opened again though, I shut my mouth fast.

"You" she growled and pointed a finger at me. I widen my eyes. "Me?" I asked. She stomped towards me and slapped me.

Hard.

"YES YOU MOTHERFUCKER SLUT! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FUCKING SISTER?!" she screamed. I held in my tears. "What did I do?" I asked softly. She sneered and spit at me, "Oh, don't play stupid with me! You were checking out my damn boyfriend and you scared him away from your fucking ugliness!" I gasped and screamed back, "Fuck no! I don't wanna be a slut like you!" I ran from there, leaving my waffles on the counter and slammed the door from my room.

"Oh yea!? Just you wait!" she yelled from the living room and heard her stomping away. I held back my tears. I looked at the clock again.

12:15pm

"Forget it! I'm leaving!" I screamed and began to pack my stuff. Then, I thought for a moment.

_I just can't leave! She's my sister!_

_**No. She an evil creation of the devil.**_

_Shut up! It's not her fault she's this way!_

_**No again… It's yours.. You looked up to her when your parents die along your little brother. How do you think your sister felt? I'm surprised she hasn't tried to kill herself yet.**_

"Shut up" I growled.

_**Or what? You know it's true. Every word of it. Now, for her, this is payback. The moment she laid a hand of you, she felt power, and I could tell its only gonna get worse…. unless…**_

"No! I will never hurt my sister… no matter how cruel she is"

_**So, you admit she's evil…**_

"No! I did not say that!"

_**It was close enough.**_

"But I-"

_**No. Stop denying it! See? Even your good thought left you because she knows it true! You have to leave now! Or better… destroy her.**_

I gasped. "W-What?"

_**You know what I said. Destroy her. You know you want to… I can feel it.**_

"Y-You can't feel anything! You don't know me!"

_**Of course I do… I'm you. You. **__**You.**__**You. You. You**__**. **__**You.**_

I covered my eyes and screamed, "Shut up! Shut up! I am not evil! I will never do such a thing!" and continued until the evil thought left. I sighed and looked at the clock again.

12:16pm

"A minute…" I groaned. "Forget it.. I'm not going anywhere… yet" I whispered and put my suitcase away. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I quietly tip-toed out the front door and closed it. I sighed.

It was a beautiful day.

It's hard to believe a few minutes ago, my sister hit me for the first time. I cringed at the thought. I sighed again and pulled out the little slip and looked at the address.

6901 Harvard St.

I sighed. "That's a long walk". I turned to the house and went inside.

Silent.

I quickly took the keys to the car. Then, I opened the garage door to find the red 2005 Honda S2000. I smiled.

It was my favorite car. Yea, I'm a girl, but I do know my cars. I smiled. _I got that from my dad, I smiled bigger._

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Then, I waited for a few seconds. My sister didn't come out screaming. "Good" I said and drove off.

* * *

_6901 Harvard St. 6901 Harvard St, where are you, I thought._ I sighed and looked at the clock again.

12:46pm

_I still got time, I thought again._ I searched and searched all over. Then, I finally found it and I couldn't believe on how on earth I missed it! I parked the car next to the curb and got out with my backpack on my shoulder.

It was huge.

There was a really tall fenced gate around, practically, the whole house. Luckily, the gate wasn't covered so I was able to see the beautiful garden around it as well. I started to head slowly to the house. When I reached the gate, I found out the entrance is secured with a face monitor. I sighed and pushed the "call" button.

Instantly, an old man around 50 answered.

"Hello. Mr. Wayne's residents, how may I help you?"

"Um… I'm here to see Richard? We have a project to do together"

"Ah! You must be Miss Anders. Please come in" he said. The gates made a buzzing noise and the huge gates opened. I widen my mouth at the sight of the lawn.

There was a beautiful fountain in the middle of the pathway. It was shaped like a dolphin. I giggled at the thought. Shapes of different things made out of bushes were surrounding me as well. I found tigers, lions, rabbits, you name it. The one that got my attention was the shaped of a person.

A woman, to be precise.

She had long hair and I could tell her eyes were beautiful. I smiled. She was smiling and it looked like she was waving hello. I waved back, as if the figurine would come to life.

Someone cleared their throat.

I jumped a bit to find the same old man standing a few feet away from me.

"I see you enjoy the garden" he smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Master Dick had always a pretty good hand when it came to art" he bowed a bit. I tilted my head a bit. "Master Dick?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and nodded. "Aye. Master Dick. Or as what you would know him as Richard" he smiled.

I gasped. "Richard… did this?"

He nodded and turned to look at the figurine I was staring at. "Indeed" was all he said. I smiled. "I never knew he had a soft spot" I whispered. The man laughed a little. "Everyone has a soft spot" he continued laughing.

I could tell I'm going to like this guy.

"Indeed. I hope you don't mind me asking but what is your name? Since you already know mine" I said. He cleared his throat. "My apologize, Miss Anders. I am Alfred, Master Dick and Master Bruce's butler" he replied.

I felt my jaw drop.

"B-Bu-Butler?"

"Indeed. I know it may not seem like it, but we are more like family"

"Oh. My apol-"

"No need to apologize. Come now, I think we let Master Dick wait for too long" he smiled and turned back to the house. I nodded and followed Alfred into the beautiful house.

* * *

The house was just as beautiful as in the inside as the outside. I practically gasped at everything when Alfred gave me a "quick tour" of the house since I'm going to be coming here often.

"And here is the kitchen. Oh my! I need to prepare dinner! Excuse me, Miss Anders, but I will be back shortly. I need to ask Master Bruce on… something" he stuttered a bit and left. I sighed and went into the living room.

* * *

****Richard Perspective****

That battle was pretty bad. Me and Bruce barely got out of there alive. Luckily, I was able to throw a bomb at the leader's face to blind him and tied him up.

"Robin. You need to be careful next time. That bomb was too close to you." Batman said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yea. Yea. Yea. Bombs can save or end your life. I got it, _Batman._" I sneered. Batman frowned. "Just watch it, boy" he sneered back and hit 100 mph on his Batmobile. I rolled my eyes again and hit the same amount of speed on my R-cycle. I laughed at the thrill.

A few minutes later, he hit the bat cave.

As usual, Alfred was waiting there.

Though, this time, he looked a little pale. I shrugged it off and parked the R-cycle.

"Welcome back, Master Dick. As for the same for you, Master Bruce" he said. I smiled. Alfred was more like a father to me then Bruce.

"Hey, Alfred. Did you make dinner yet?" I asked as I head out the bat cave.

"No, Master Dick and I wouldn't go out just yet" he said. Bruce and I looked at each other then back at Alfred. "Why not, Alfred?" asked Bruce.

"Because, a young lady by the name, Kori Anders, is waiting for you, Master Dick" he bowed a bit. I groaned and hit my forehead.

"Richard. What did I say about-"

"Bruce. She isn't my girlfriend! She is a girl that I got paired up with doing a project" I cut him off. "Well then, how are we suppose to get out of here without being seen?" asked Bruce. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know! How am I suppose to know?!" I yelled. "This is your fault in the first place!" he yelled back.

"Masters! Please! Alfred got this" Alfred put his hands up, smiled, and walked outside. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Alright. You have about 5 minutes, I guess. Miss Anders seems to love the backyard" he smiled and walked away again. I groaned.

"Great. She might see my paintings" I muttered. "Oh! And she loves your sculptures outside on the front lawn!" Alfred yelled. I blushed a bit and ran to my room.

* * *

****Kori Perspective****

I got really bored just sitting on the couch, so I got up and started to look around the room. Then I noticed something.

The silence was comforting. I smiled and kept looking at the painting I was staring at. I couldn't tell on what it was, but that is what I love art. If you can't automatically know what it is, it can be whatever you want. I decided it look like a mother holding her kid and rocking back and forth on a rocking chair.

"I could tell you really love art" I heard Alfred behind me. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Yes… I guess I do. I just love the fact that many people, like me, can make amazing creations" I smiled and turned to look back at the painting.

"Well, if you don't mind, in the backyard, there are a lot more sculptures and paintings if you want to take a look" Alfred said. I beamed in happiness. "Oh yes please!" I almost yelled. Alfred nodded. "Alright… right this way" he said and lead me to a different route than he showed me before.

"Here we are, Miss Anders. Now, if you need anything, just signal me" he said and walked away, leaving my jaws hanging down.

I almost went into tears on how beautiful it was. Paintings, sculptures, fountains, flowers were everywhere! I gasped and I walked around it. The sun just made it more beautiful. After I saw most of the sculptures, I went to the paintings.

Every single one I saw, I fell in love with it. One got my attention.

It brought me to tears.

I could definitely see my mother and my father, hugging each other, and the plane was on fire, and- I couldn't take it anymore. I looked away and dropped to my knees.

Then, I felt a hand next to my shoulder. I jumped a little to see a man about mid 30's standing next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I sniffed and wipe my tears away. "Yes. I'm sorry… I just got a little emotional over this painting" I said. He smiled a little and helped me up.

"Let me guess. You are Miss Anders, the lady Alfred keeps talking about?" the man asked. I blushed a little and nodded. He smiled a bit.

"Well then, let me introduce myself. I am Bruce Wayne, the manager of Wayne Enterprises" he said. I smiled and took out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I said. He shook it. "Well, shall we go inside?" he asked. I nodded and followed him.

That's where I found Richard, sitting on the couch. My mood turned sour, but I didn't show it. "Dick. I thought you two need to start a project?" Bruce said. Richard rolled his eyes and turned to speak but stopped when he looked at me.

"Richard?" my voice sounded weak. He shook his head, like if he was in some kind of trance, and replied, "Uh… yea. Uh….. Kori, right? You're here early" he stood up. I nodded a bit. "Right… and yea… I had some, uh, problems at house so I decided to come early" I said. He nodded and made a face at Bruce. "I… uh… have to go now, so, it was nice meeting you, Kori" he smiled a bit and shook my hand again. I smiled as well and shook.

"It was nice meeting you…"

"Bruce… just call me Bruce"

"Bruce… Well, nice meeting you too Bruce!" I beamed. He laughed and walked away. I turned back to find Richard glaring at Bruce as he walked away.

I cleared my throat. He turned to face me and his face soften, just a little.

"Um… Kori. Can we work in my room? I-I can't work in the living room" he stuttered a bit. "Um… sure" I said and started to get my stuff. When I did, I followed him up the stairs.

"Here is my room. I-I'll be right back" he said and shut the door. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look in the room. I gasped.

* * *

****Richard Perspective****

"Bruce! Bruce! Where the fuck are you!?" I yelled. I turned around the corner to bump into him. "Dick. You don't have to yell" he said, almost growling. I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell was that act for?!" I yelled.

"What act?!"

"Oh! Don't play stupid! That "I'm nice" type of act! You are never nice! Especially when I bring girls here!"

"Dick! That wasn't an act! She was crying and you know it!"

"I know! Why did you think I didn't yell right then and there!?"

"Look. I found her crying on the painting you did on the couple that were on the plane crash"

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I think she might had a connection with them… and honestly, can't you see it, Dick?"

"See what?"

"She… She's kind of like a magnet of happiness. It's weird but I could tell you feel it as well"

"Feel what?!"

"Oh don't play stupid, boy! I meant that she makes everything happy! Honestly, for a second, I thought I saw Selina"

"Oooo… deep Bats."

"Just shut it boy"

"Or what?!"

"You won't go on missions with me for a month!"

"You wouldn't! You need me!"

"Try me and you'll see!"

"Ahhhh!" I yelled and stomped off. Alfred came besides Bruce's side. "Master Bruce, did you see it as well?" he asked. Bruce sighed nodded. "Yes I did. That's another reason why I was nice to her… because she's going to be coming here often" he said.

"But, Master Dick doesn't see it"

"Of course not. Every man is blinded….. when they are in love" he said and walked away, leaving Alfred for the first time, speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note: Personally, I like this chapter. I hope you guys do as well. Haha! I'm sorry if I got Bruce and Alfred… and maybe Richard out of character.. hehe my bad. I like that part though, "Masters! Please! Alfred got this". Haha! I burst out cracking up xD! Haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter for a Christmas present ^.^ And trust me, pretty soon, everyone is going to come. :) Dedicated to "I'm Not A Princess". Round of a applause for her! Haha! See yea next time!**

_**-BrokenForever**_


End file.
